This invention relates to devices for mounting writing pads and the like for insertion in compendiums, diaries, wallets, clip boards and the like.
Very often it is desirable when using a compendium or diary to have available more than one writing surface to record details of separate activities, projects and the like. The compendium itself provides a useful surface on which to write, and whilst two pad areas can be provided on either open side of say a compendium, this is generally inconvenient as other reference material is generally also required beside the writing pad surface. A single pad could be simply hinged to provide access to the front and back, but when rotated to expose the rear surface the pad would be both upside down and outside the area defined by the open compendium.